Lucy Riddle
by Nessie luv 1D
Summary: I don't regret anything especially falling in love with Harry Potter even if I'm the Dark Lord's sister. Read and Review please


**So redoing Lucy Riddle hoping this will make it better so tell me what you think of this new Lucy:)**

* * *

_"Run Lucy run. They will find you if you stay here run get up and leave. Get up." Albus just kept screaming at me to run but I couldn't move my legs wouldn't move I was frozen. All of a sudden a black cloud came towards me I tried moving, screaming, anything but I wasn't control of my body anymore. The black cloud rushed at me it took over me consuming. Then I was falling in a black hole down, down, down, down, but still I couldn't scream or do anything. Oh my God this is the end of me. Then all of a sudden everything changed instead of falling I was in a cage with fire surrounding me. There was a burning on my wrist but as the pain increased I could move, scream, and do anything. As I looked down at my wrist to see a dark mark appear on my wrist. "NO!" _

I shot up screaming in a cold sweat. I grabbed my hair and curled up just shaking, I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

I swung my legs over my cot and took a look around my small dark room. The sound of dripping water was the only thing I heard. The flashing light of my alarm clock was the only thing I saw. I was alone but still safe for now at least.

I reached under the cot and yanked out my duffle bag.

_Your scared Lucy, running from your problems again like the little baby you are. _Shut up, screw you dark side I can run from my problems all I want. _Oh look at the little baby saying you can run. Well you can't when they find you and they will you're going to pay for running from the master. _Oh God master, master really of all the things you could of called my pain in the ass brother you called him master. _You did not just call the Dark Lord an ass you…_ Shut up you dark evil thing in my head.

Wait what am I doing I am talking to my brain I have finally lost. I walked to my dresser and pulled my cloths out of it. God why do I have so many cloths it's not like I wear all of this and since I'm always moving I just have to keep packing it back up.

After I finished that I ran to the door unlocking the locks and all the chains. I pushed open the door and ran up the steps to the outside door. After unlocking those locks and slipping on some boots and a jacket I was out of there.

I checked my pocket to make sure that my wand was in there, good right where it should be.

The sounds of footsteps suddenly came up behind me; I quickly looked to see three people in cloaks. Don't panic don't run just keep walking maybe they will go away.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Lucy?"

Oh God the only one that stilled called me Miss Lucy was, Albus. There before me stood the people I haven't seen in years, Albus Dunbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall.

I dropped my bag and pulled my wand out, there wands already drawn in ready.

"So what do you want this time, cause the last time you wanted me to kill my brother, and you saw how that turned out me running for my life for the past eleven years. Now you tell me what you want I'll say no and we'll be on our way."

Albus lowered his wand, "Miss Lucy we have a proposition for you would you like to come back to my office in Hogwarts and talk about it I promise no one will get hurt."

HA if he thinks I'm going to fall for that he got another thing coming, "you can't promise that because you don't know what I will do."

Minerva shook her head at me like a disapproving mother, "now Lucy we may not still be your teachers but we are still you elders weather you like it or not."

Oh my god can anybody say kill joy I can KILL JOY! I grabbed my black hair in between my fingers and twirled it around.

Hmm lets see if I go with them it will take longer for the death eaters to find me okay I'll go.

_That won't stop them it will only prolong them making them more angry. _Oh shut up I'm in control of myself not you so leave me the fuck alone.

"Fine I'll go but I won't make any promises that I will do what you want me to so let's get a move on times a wastin."

I grabbed my bag and walked toward them. Albus grabbed my arm and just like that we were in his office.

"Woohoo big guy next time warn me when you want to rip me through time and space."

I sat down in a chair and gripped my head man did it hurt. God maybe I should have let the death eaters get me might have hurt less.

"My apologies Miss Lucy now let's get back to business. So I want to talk to you about helping me with some things I want you to keep Harry Potter safe in school, in exchange I'll make sure your safe, feed, and you never have to run away again."

Well I was not expecting this from the big guy I thought he wanted me to kill someone, this is change for him.

"Wait hold up first off how am I going to keep him safe I look seventeen not eleven or how old he is. And second how are you going to keep me safe I mean it's not like you can hold me up somewhere."

There I got him but hey maybe him keeping me safe will well actually keep me safe.

"Well you see Miss Lucy, Snape has been working on a spell to make you look younger but the only problem it has a time limit on it before it wears off. So if you agree to help us you will be taking it every day for a long time. Now your second thing you will be put in school and we will put you whatever house Harry is in you will be in so you will be safe no matter what. So will you do this for me?"

Hmm okay maybe this is a good idea I'll take care Harry the boy who lived the boy who my brother couldn't kill, wait couldn't kill yupp that's it I'll do it.

"Albus you have a deal I will do the proposition"

He smiled at me like he knew I was going to cave and do this for him.

_Oh your making a big mistake the Dark Lord and he will kill you not before making sure to torture you until your begging for death. _Oh be quiet he can't kill me my life is tied to his remember that's why I can't age anymore remember…. Well look at that the dark side is silent.

Snape walked into the room with a vile. Oh I guess this is the thing I'm going to be drinking for the next couple of years please let it not be gross please.

"This is the drink take one sip of it and you will change now you will feel this fuzz in your body but that's it. When you are changing back you will feel the fuzz until it finally turns to pain then you need to take it again."

Okay this should be easy. I took the vile and took a sip. I felt this fuzz go through me just like he said. My hands and felt funny I looked down at them and I saw that they were small I was shorter.

"Now this is the eleven year vile your eleven right now. You see there's a vile for every age for you change different every time. So when you age you will have to take a different vile now look at yourself."

I turned to the mirror and saw myself.

* * *

**Tell me how you think it is this time of around please hugs and kisses:)**


End file.
